Jessie Gets Married
by Fanatic77
Summary: So here it is! The new fanfiction, chosen by my reviewers. Read to find out what happens!
1. New Fanfic

I'm writing a new Fanfiction, but I want your input! I want to write about something _you _want to read about, so please comment your ideal fanfiction. Below are some rules/guidelines, alongside information your comment should contain.

**Show:**  
Please choose from:  
- Jessie.  
- ANT Farm.  
- Good Luck Charlie.  
- Harry Potter.  
- Liv And Maddie.  
- I Didn`t Do It.

- Austin and Ally.

**Genre:  
**Please choose from:  
- Romance.  
- Humour.  
- Drama.  
- Adventure.  
- Mystery.  
- Horror.  
- Suspense.  
- Sci-Fi.  
- Fantasy.  
- Tragedy.  
- Crime.  
- Family.  
- Hurt/Comfort.  
- Friendship.

**Plot:  
**Be creative! It can be anything that takes your fancy, but please read the rules and guidelines before posting your comment.

**Rules/Guidelines:  
**- Title of fanfic included in your comment - YES!  
- Crossover between two different TV shows - YES!  
- Character age changes - I don`t recommend different character ages, but if it fits in with your fanfic, go for it.  
- Rating an M - NO! Please stick to K, K+ or T.  
- Homosexual interests - I would prefer it if your idea was non-gay/lesbian, no offence to homosexual people though!  
- More than one person in a couple - NO!  
- Other Characters (OC) - YES!  
- Characters of very different ages in a couple - If there is a small age gap in character relationships, that`s fine, but no huge gaps, for example 8 year old Zuri and, what, 40 year old Bertram!  
- Sexual content - Try to avoid, but if you want it then comment it.  
- Young characters having sex - sex limit for this story is 13. Please do not make 8 year old Zuri have sex!

Now that you`ve read the rules and guidelines, it`s time to post your ideas! Please do what you can to meet the rules and guidelines. For the story, I will try my best to interpret your ideas only, so if I don`t get any reviews with actual fanfic ideas, I won`t post the new fanfic, and if I don`t get reviews with ideas, I won`t update! When I post the actual story, I will call the story by the name you give it, not its current name, 'My New Fanfiction'. The rating will also change according to the idea I pick. So please, please, please review, and check out my other fanfics in the Jessie category, Kidnapped and Fire. They`re doing pretty poor for reviews too (hint, hint!) I do not own any show mentioned throughout! Best Wishes, Fanatic77.

P.S. If I choose your idea for the story or the story you planned, you will receive a shout out from me!


	2. About My New Fanfic

You`re about to find out the ideas used and the plot of my new fanfic, selected by reviewers, so here it goes! I would just like to say thank you to everybody who reviewed, and that all of your ideas were amazing, but I could only choose one, and if you review your ideas for the plot, I may use them instead. I would also like to add that that this story has been added to a list of 'reportable offence', and I have no idea why! If you have added it to the list, please tell me why! Thank you! Aside from that, it`s the moment you`ve all been waiting for!

* * *

Plot:  
The plot for this story was selected by Travon wiley, with your idea about Jessie getting married, and also, a guest, whose idea was about Jessie finding out more about herself and her family. Thank you very much to both reviewers! I`ve come up with a pretty good idea to link the two! I would like to mention my new story, 'Jessie In The ANT Farm' was inspired by Kiara, so thank you!

Title - Jessie Gets Married - as selected by Travon wiley.

Character ages:  
Jessie Prescott - 20.  
Jayden Holmes (Jessie`s boyfriend/fiancé/husband) - 20.  
Emma Ross - 15.  
Luke Ross - 13.  
Ravi Ross - 12.  
Zuri Ross - 10.  
Bertram Winkle (if he appears) - 45.  
Morgan Ross - 33.  
Christina Ross - 32.  
JW Prescott (Jessie`s father) - 40.

* * *

So, there it is! The story plot. I will be putting the first chapter up when I get the opportunity to, so it may be later on this evening, tomorrow, over the weekend, I don`t know! But it will be up there soon. I will NOT however be posting if I don`t have your ideas for the story! Remember, you will get a shout out! I want your views more than anything, so please comment your ideas. Thank you very much, and hope you`ll read 'Jessie Gets Married'! This story will now no longer be called 'My New Fanfic', it will be called 'Jessie Gets Married'. Best wishes, Fanatic77.


	3. Chapter 1

**So here it is! Chapter one of my new fanfic, selected by you lot. The idea entitled 'The Letter' comes into this chapter. Jessie reads the letter and...hold on - read to find out!**

She found it behind a baby photo of herself in the arms of her mother. Though she was only 20, having a child had been a dream. She was so beautiful. With curly red locks just like her own. They were almost identical. She`s currently the same age as the woman in the photo. Her mother. They could be twins. But the accident she fond herself experiencing was drastic, ending her life at the age of 33. Her daughter was 13 at the time. She found it behind the photo. A letter. She tore open the envelope and read it`s contents. It read:

"Dearest Jessie,  
I am writing to inform you about your mother. She died in a car accident when you were 13. I have sent you a photograph of the two of you together. I hope you grow up to be just like her. She worked for a military base with me, but that changed when she died. I now own my own military base, as you know. Your mother married well, as you know as well! I hope you`re like your mother. Your mother however did do something unbelievable when she turned 20. She was desperate for a child, but nobody wanted to marry her. Then she did the unbelievable thing. She forced me to...well, have you. I am so sorry Jessie. I want you to be like your mother, but do not do what she did to me. I wanted to have a child, but not out of force. I never wanted to marry your mother, but after she was pregnant with my baby, I decided to marry her. If you have any queries about this information, please come to Texas and ask me in person.  
Best wishes, dad."

Jessie couldn`t believe what she had just read. And she _did_ have some questions for her father. Jessie buried her head in her hands just as Emma entered the living room from the screening room.  
"Jessie?" She asked. "Are you okay?"  
"Of course Emma." Jessie said. Emma moved to sit on the sofa, noticing the letter.  
"What`s this?" She asked.  
"It`s a letter from my dad. He wrote it a few years ago, but I just found it." Jessie explained.  
"Where?" Emma asked. Jessie produced the photograph of herself and her mother.  
"Behind this photo." Jessie said.  
"Who`s the baby?" Emma asked.  
"That`s me." Said Jessie.  
"Wait, but if the baby`s you, then who`s the woman?" Asked Emma.  
"That`s my mum." Said Jessie.  
"You two look so alike! How old is she in the photo?"  
"She was 20. My age." Jessie said, sounding slightly upset.  
"You sound upset. Are you sure you`re okay?" Emma asked.  
"Well, the letter told me some horrible information about my mum. How she forced my dad into having me." Jessie said.  
"That`s horrible." Emma said.  
"She died in a car accident aged 33." Jessie said sadly.  
"Sorry Jessie." Emma said.  
"That`s alright Emma. The letter was from my dad, and he said if any of my questions were unanswered, then I should go to the military base and ask him in person." Jessie exclaimed.  
"So, do you have any questions to ask him?" Emma asked.  
"Actually, yes, I do." Jessie said.  
"So..."  
"Yes Emma, we need to go to Texas and ask him."

* * *

**Sorry it`s short, but this is the part with the letter. Jessie getting married will be revealed later, because the two ideas about the letter and the marriage do link, and you`ll find out how soon. The next chapter will be set in Texas, where Jessie asks her father questions about her mother. An important character will make an appearance too. A _very_ important character. So stay tuned, as the next chapter will be up soon. It could be later on today, tomorrow, next week, I don`t know! But it will be up! I want your ideas for the story too, as I may run out of ideas! You _will_ get a shout out if I use your idea! Keep reading, and spread the word of this new fanfic!**


	4. Chapter 2

**So, the next chapter of Jessie Gets Married is up! I had a request from Travon wiley for this story. I`m going to use it, but if you don`t mind, I`m going to alter it slightly. So here goes chapter 2!**

* * *

Having just arrived in Texas, travelling luxury from the private jet, Jessie hailed taxi to take herself and the children to her father`s military base. The children had been there before, when Emma met Caleb. Emma was hoping to see Caleb again, but thought this very unlikely, as they were only staying in Texas overnight, just so Jessie could clarify answers to her questions about her mum with her dad.  
"Hey dad!" Jessie greeted her father with a warm hug.  
"Jessie, what are you doing here?" Jessie`s father, JW Prescott said happily.  
"Well, yesterday I found the letter you wrote to me, about how mum forced you to have me, but you wanted me to turn out like her with all of the positive things she did."  
"Oh."  
"I just came along to ask you some questions about mum, like you said to do in the letter. I only have one question, so myself and the kids will only be here overnight."  
"Okay Jessie, fire your question."  
"Well, what sorts of good things did mum do?"  
"Your mum, well she was amazing, well, after forcing me to have you. She protected you and I, and she also set up the army base I own. She wanted to help people in defence, but she also wanted to help charity. Your mother set up a charity called 'Helping the Homeless In Texas', a charity helping homeless citizens in Texas. To join our army coaching sessions, there is a fee, and half of the earnings go towards he charity. Your mum was overall, a _very_ good person."  
"Okay dad, thank you. We`re going to go and unpack, but I`ll meet you down at dinner in abut an hour."  
"See you later Jessie."  
"Bye!" Jessie called after her dad. Not looking where she was going, Jessie tripped over her handbag, but never hit the ground. Someone caught her.  
"Hi, my name`s Jayden" The man said. Jessie thought he was tall and _very_ handsome.  
"I`m Jessie." Jessie said, standing up again.  
"I was just on my way to dinner, want to join me?" Jayden said.  
"Oh, I was just going to unpack, want to join me and my kids?" Jessie asked.  
"Oh, so you`re married? Never mind then." Jayden said, beginning to walk away.  
"No, no! I nanny these kids!" Jessie laughed.  
"Well, okay then!" Jayden said happily, and himself and Jessie made their way to Jessie`s chalet to unpack.  
"See that?" Emma asked her siblings. "That`s love!"

* * *

"You`re late! We agreed one hour! And who`s this?" JW moaned when Jessie, Jayden and the Rosses joined him for dinner.  
"Sorry dad, and this is my new friend Jayden." Jessie said.  
"Hi Jayden." JW said, as he shook hands with JW. The Rosses, Jessie and Jayden ate their dinner and the Ross kids went to bed.  
"So Jessie, where do you live?" Jayden asked.  
"I live in New York." Jessie answered.  
"Oh, that`s cool." Jayden said. Jayden began to play it cool. "Hey, there`s something on the back of this sofa, I`ll get it." Jayden said, reaching behind Jessie to pretend to pull the 'thing' off of the sofa. Eventually, Jayden pulled his arm onto Jessie`s shoulder. Jessie had noticed, but didn`t care.  
"Hey, why don`t I come back to New York with you." Jayden said.  
"Good idea!" Jessie exclaimed. "Don`t worry about travel, the children I nanny are the children of Morgan and Christina Ross, so we get to travel in a private jet."  
"Cool!" Said Jayden, gathering up his things ready to go. "I`ll meet you here at 8am."  
"Okay." Said Jessie.  
"One more thing before I go, will you go out with me?" Jayden asked. Jessie smiled.  
"I`d be delighted!"

* * *

**So, Jessie has a boyfriend! This story is doing _very_ badly for reviews with ideas. I have to make it all up myself, and this story is meant to be built up of only your ideas! The next chapter will be up soon! I do not own Jessie!**


End file.
